Muerros, the Bleak Harvester
Muerros, the Bleak Harvester is a fan-made Necro Sentinel from the game Darkspore. Revelation Early ideas came up during the second half of the beta. After that, work was stopped, but upon Darkspore's release, work started up again and Muerros' sketches and ability details were completed. Weapons Starter Stats Lore Muerros wasn't always the monster he is today. Once, he was a simple Necrosapien at service of the Nocturni Eternals. Although he was highly rewarded for his job, Muerros hated them for enslaving his village. Nevertheless, Muerros served them well, because of the tiny spark of hope, that wished to seek freedom. That spark had burst with light when Muerros finally broke his bonds with the Nocturni Legion, but was extinguished right after it started to shine, with a fate worse, than any being could imagine. That moment came to be when a strange creature visited Muerros in his home. The stranger offered him great power as well as independence from the Legion. "All you have to do...is to sign", it said. Since Muerros desired both things the stranger aforementioned, he sealed the deal. A second after he passed out, while the life, as he knew it before, ended. When Muerros finally woke up, he quickly realized that he became the living nightmare of all sentient beings: a Bleak Harvester. Few have seen a Bleak Harvester and lived to see another day, and even fewer have seen one in action. The Bleak Harvesters are known by many names, but their main purpose of life stays the same: to harvest souls of those who don't deserve it. There were many Harvesters in the history of the galaxy, but Muerros was unique. After months of so-called "work" Muerros got bored with the preys screaming like hell, trying to escape the inevitable. In order to solve that problem, Muerros created a weapon, which immobilized the victim, so that Muerros could reach him: the Penance Chain; its flame so strong, that it can burn souls themselves. One day, when resting in his shadow dimension, Muerros felt a massive surge, a litteral tsunami, of souls pouring into the Realm of the Dead. He soon located the cause of this massive murder: the Darkspore, ravaging Zelem's Nexus. In effort to find the one, who made this happen, he followed the trails of the Darkspore all the way to the Noktroto Nebula. There, he found a gigantic monstrosity, that ruled over the wretched beasts: The Corruptor. Muerros engaged the leader of the Darkspore, but he stood no chance against a such powerful entity as Xylan. In the end, Muerros was battered to the ground and forced to flee, before he would get killed. As he laid like that, recuperating from his wounds, he felt another giant surge of souls. To his greatest fears, that wave of souls came from Nocturna. Muerros stormed in into his home village, but found everyone dead. He rushed to what remained of his house and started digging. After a few minutes, he dug out the body of his love, that miraculously survived the fall of the building. The being opened her eyes and saw the one, that she loved. Her last words to Muerros were "I love you", after she said those words, she died silently, her soul wandering off to the Land of the Dead. Muerros was heartbroken to watch his beloved one perish in his hands. As he lay down, mourning, anger started to root itself and grow inside Muerros. He swore to himself, that he will kill all that were responsible for stripping him of everything he had. In his shadow dimension, Muerros started forging a necrotic weapon, that absorbed harvested souls, and that could launch beams made from pure darkness, that were amplified by those souls. This weapon carried also a dreadful curse, making everything perish, if touched. This weapon became the signature of Muerros: the Shadow Glove. With his new dreaded weapons, Muerros wandered from planet to planet, eradicating any Darkspore he found, all in hopes of finally ending the eternal nightmare, that the mutants brought. Appearance A human skeleton, wearing trousers and a long shirt. Both clothings are covered with scratches and rip marks. His head, which resembles a skull, is covered by a cowl attached to his shirt. Armor with spikes covers his shoulders. He also has bracers on his forearms, which resemble Goliath's armor pads, but spiked. He has three-toed feet and boney hands. The Penance Chain hangs from his left shoulder and is attached to the armor piece on both sides of it. He has also armor on his thighs. His right hand holds the Necrotic Scythe, while his left hand is armed with the Shadow Glove. The glove is five-fingered, with claws on every finger. Two small skin belts encompass the hand and a small purple gem is mounted where the belts meet in the inner side of the hand. Download Files Abilities Note: At the moment, all Ability Stats are based on the stats of Muerros Alpha. Basic Attack: Reaping Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.8 seconds Cast Type: Instant Muerros attacks in melee range with his scythe and glove in succession. The Scythe deals 6-10 physical damage to 1-2 enemies and terrifies them for '''3' seconds. The effect can be repeated only once every 10 seconds on a single enemy. The Glove, on the other hand, deals 5-8 physical damage to 1 enemy and has 0.5% chance to Curse enemies. This Curse will destroy the enemy, no matter the health, if exposed to it for longer than 4''' seconds. Also, a soul is gathered, when Muerros deals a killing hit with his Scythe, with a maximum of 7. Each soul will increase Shadow Beam's Damage Output by '''4%.'' Note: The succession looks like this: Glove, Scythe, Scythe, Groundslam with both weapons. Note: The curse takes away half health if it's Elite, 1/3 health from a Captain, and 1/4 health from a Destructor. Unique Ability: Shadow Beam Range: 50 meters Cooldown: 26 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Muerros stretches his left arm forward and releases a piercing beam of pure shadows going in a straight line. The beam will deal 33-40 '''energy damage to enemies in its path, while zapping enemies near it with a shadow lightning, dealing '''16-22 energy damage, plus bonus damage from collected souls. All souls collected by Reaping Slash are consumed by this attack. Squad Ability: Soul Scorcher Range: 30 meters Cooldown: 32 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 19 Muerros swings his Penance Chain for 3'' seconds'', then launches it forward towards the targeted enemy. The enemy will be Trapped by the chain for'' ''1 second and then released leaving a Penance on the enemy. That enemy will take 35 Energy Damage over 5'' seconds and spread the Penance to other enemies, which will take ''20 Energy Damage over 5'' seconds. Modifiers *'''Muerros' Soul Scorcher: Increased Damage to larger enemies at cost of Increased Cooldown. (Reaper's Affix) *'Muerros' Soul Scorcher: Bonus Damage per Soul.' (all souls are consumed by the attack) (1 soul = 3% Bonus Damage) (Otulp's Affix) Passive Ability: Phantom of Death The fearsome presence of Muerros discourages enemies in a 15m radius, decreasing their Damage Output by '''''18% and decreasing their Attack Speed by 30%. Overdrive Damge Output is now decreased by '''36%', while Attack Speed is decreased by 60%.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Lifeforce Siphon Beta - Affliction Bolt Gamma - Soul Link Delta - Phantom Charge Gallery Muerros Alpha.png|Muerros Alpha Muerros Beta.png|Muerros Beta Muerros Gamma.png|Muerros Gamma Muerros Delta.png|Muerros Delta Trivia *Muerros is the first Hero Idea made by Matvakama. *Vocalization: The scream of the Ghost Rider from Ghost Rider. *Muerros' name is derived from the Spanish word "muerte" meaning "death". *Muerros' appearance is based on the Grim Reaper and the Ghost Rider from the movie Ghost Rider. *An early idea for Soul Scorcher was that it would spread other debuffs too, but this was too OP, considering the Shadow Glove's Curse. *An early name for Soul Scorcher was "Scorching Chain". *An early name for Reaping Slash was "Necrotic Slash". *Muerros' Passive used to be "Bleak Harvester", that gathered souls, but eventually it was too similar to Arakna's Passive, so "Bleak Harvester" was changed to Phantom of Death. *Muerros used to be a Necrosapien before his mutation. Necrosapiens were a common sapient species on Nocturna before the Mutation Wars. *The way Muerros becomes a Bleak Harvester is based off of Ghost Rider, when the main character is offered a deal and he agrees to it, becoming a monster. Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Nocturna Category:Sentinels Category:Darkspore